


Not in the Wings!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: prowl, character: starscream, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=904633#t904633">Prompt</a> from kitemasquerade: Prowl and Starscream - "mutual agreement" - or Seeker/kin This one's pretty open ended, actually. Just take it where ever, just as long as it's not smut. ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the Wings!

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Minor violence.  
>  **Notes:** Pretty cracky over all.

**Title:** Not in the Wings!  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Characters:** Prowl, Starscream  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=904633#t904633) from kitemasquerade: Prowl and Starscream - "mutual agreement" - or Seeker/kin This one's pretty open ended, actually. Just take it where ever, just as long as it's not smut. ;p  
 **Warning:** Minor violence.  
 **Notes:** Pretty cracky over all.

 

**Not in the Wings!**

 

Starscream was a strange mech to be grateful to see, Prowl thought through a haze of pain. Nonetheless, Prowl was grateful.

The seeker swept down, screeching as he tackled his own new soldier away from Prowl. “Idiot! We _never_ \- Let me repeat that for the moronic! _Never_ shoot seekerkin in the doorwings!”

The young seeker cringed, arm raised protectively as Starscream continued to rant and rail at him. “Do you have any idea of what _damn_ good shots the Flightless on this planet are?! Do you?!”

“No, sir!”

“Of course, you don’t, you ridiculous whelp!” Starscream kicked at the dirt, making the seeker flinch away. “ _Never_ shoot him, or any other in the wings again! Do you understand me?!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Say it!”

“I will never shoot him or any other Flightless in the doorwings again, sir. I’m sorry!”

Starscream huffed, stepping back and crossing his arms. “Damn right you won’t, or I’ll be dealing the same to your wings.” The seeker’s optics shot wide. “Now get out of here. Megatron’s called the retreat.”

Prowl watched as the young seeker scrambled up and launched clumsily. “You terrorized him.”

Starscream chuckled. “I know. It’s so much fun.” He crouched by Prowl’s side, and injected an analgesic into his neck. “Tell your medic you’ve already been given this.” He handed the empty syringe to Prowl. “And I do apologize for the whelp. I’ll remind _everyone_ tonight why we don’t go after Flightless’ wings.”

“Thank you,” Prowl said, relaxing just a little as the pain dulled.

“Don’t thank me,” Starscream said. “Some things are just barbaric, and have no place in war.” If he knew how mangled that statement was, he gave no indication of it to Prowl.

Prowl nodded, and Starscream rose to leave, angling up into the air with far more grace than the other seeker had. Prowl sighed, and forced himself to his feet. Frag, but it _had_ been a long time since his wing had been shot. That deal was the best one he’d ever made. Now to convince Bluestreak not to take revenge on his behalf and bring the whole house of cards down on their heads.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
